


Not until you kiss me

by shiplock



Series: Freebatch [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Freebatch - Freeform, M/M, RPF, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplock/pseuds/shiplock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's and Martin's characters aren't the only ones who are going to share their first kiss. </p><p>Freebatch (and a bit of johnlock) one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not until you kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> None of this ever happened nor I suggest it will hapen in the future. Everything is completely fictional and fake.
> 
> I might go to hell for this, but hey, everyone's got their guilty pleasures.

“Look, I want to show you something.“ Martin flips his phone out of the pocket, scrolling between various pictures he’d stored over the time.  
“If it’s another porn, I am not interested,“ Benedict murmurs, not paying attention to anything but the script leid on his thighs.  
It’s the evening before another day of filming season four of Sherlock. Both men were pretty exhausted but they decided to spent that little free time they had together. They’ve been repeating their lines they’ll need for tomorrrow shooting, leaning against the bed in Benedict’s small bedroom, drinking their favourite tea.  
“Oh come on, look at this. This one is pretty ridiculous actually.“  
“May I point out that almost every one of those pictures is utterly ridiculous?“  
Martin chuckles, pushing his phone in front of Ben’s face. Benedict tries to shove his arm away, but fails terribly, hitting the back of his hand against the wooden footboard instead of Martin.  
“You see? That’s what happens when you try to fight with me. Now look here.“  
Ben rolls his eyes upon seeing rather a detailed image of Sherlock and John enjoying each other in a way he never thought was possible.  
“Ah, are you not tired of this yet?“ he sulks, rubbing his cuffed hand.  
“No,“ Martin replies, putting the phone down on the floor next to him. “It may come in handy actually. We might seek for some inspiration you know.“  
“Insp- inspiration?“ Ben spits out the tea he was about to swallow, choking. “What the hell are you talking about?“ he frowns at Martin when he’s finally able to breath properly. The other man delivers him a cagey grin, waving with a stack of papers in front of his eyes.  
“Yeah that,“ Ben understands, blushing a little as he glances back at his script. “You can’t be possibly thinking we’re going to do it so explicitely?“  
Martin laughs as he shifts himself closer to Ben. “Of course not. I am afraid they wouldn’t even be able to air Sherlock if we did. I am just joking you twat.“  
“Of course you are.“  
They’ve been reading in silence for a while, just turning the pages, sipping the tea, simply not talking.  
“We’re going to kiss,“ Martin utters out of nowhere, staring down at the text.  
“Stop spoiling,“ Ben jokes. He is of course aware of what is about to happen. That important scene was the next one to be shot after all.  
“But you _do_ know I am going to stick my tongue inside your mouth, right?“ Martin giggles, naughty smile spreading across his face. Ben blushes even more, clearing his throat before responding.  
“Do you have to express it like that?“  
“Guh, you’re being such a dreep.“  
“Sorry, I just have no idea why are you being so thrilled, so delighted about all this. It’s just a kiss. Forced, proffesional imitation of a kiss by the way. No real emotions involved, point-blank. No way I am going to let you put your... tongue anywhere near the inside of my...mouth.“ Ben’s voice vaguely fades into a gurgling as he catches somewhat a dark sparkle in Martin’s eyes.  
“Like you have a choice.“  
“I refuse to work with you,“ Ben snorts. “I think I should seek myself a new Watson.“  
“Too bad I am the only one who’s willing to be your Watson,“ Martin sighs then concentrates back on the text.  
“I’ve always loved you.“  
“Sorry?!“ Ben tugged his head so fast his neck cracked.  
“That’s what John says here. _I’ve always loved you_ ,“ Martin bats eyelashes, emphasing every word.  
“Oh, sure, your line, I remember.“  
“Yeah, just right after the kiss... God, I can’t wait to do it.“  
Ben raises an eyebrow at Martin, refusing to admit he can’t wait either. Just a hope of that Martin won’t notice a thing is keeping Ben steady.  
“You really are excited for this.“  
“Why wouldn’t I be? It will finally break the sexual tension between uuus,“ Martin objects, toying with the words.  
“There’s no sexual tension between us.“ Benedict himself knew it was a colossal lie, but giving Martin anymore space to tease him wasn’t an option. Much to Ben’s horror, he suddenly finds Martin even closer to him, his hand lifted up on the bed, embracing Ben’s shoulders.  
“What exactly are you doing?“ he asks, staring Martin right into his shiny blue eyes.  
“Proving you’re wrong.“  
“Sorry to burst your bubble, I don’t feel anything.“ Another lie. The moment Martin’s hand dropped on Ben’s shoulder, his heart started to beat so fast it was soon about to rip out from his chest. Martin tips his head aside, eyes never leaving Ben’s. Benedict prayed so hard for Martin to not lick his lips, but of course he did and what’s more, so lasciviously it sent shivers down Ben’s spine.  
“So?“  
“Nothing,“ Ben shakes his head, trying to get those absolutely inaproppriate thoughts about his best friend out of the mind. It would be a lot easier if Martin’s fingers weren’t now drawing small circles on his neck.  
“Still nothing?“ Martin is grinning, probably oblivious to that the fact he’s brushing Ben’s skin so softly is making his friend more than uncomfortable.  
“Of course not. Would you be so kind and put your arm down of me?“  
Martin chuckles a little but he lets go. Silence descended for a second but once again Martin broke it with another remark.  
“We should be rehearsing.“  
“Rehearsing for what?“  
“Our kiss.“  
Ben swallows hard, staring at the papers, trying to convince himself he misheard something.  
“Very funny.“  
“I am not kidding now, Ben. The last thing I want to is that kiss to look awkward.“  
“It is their first kiss. It’s only natural to be awkward.“  
“Not as the conclusion of this scene. There’s the anger and inculpation and then that important glimpse of remorse. That kiss is suppose to be hot, passionate and full of relief, Ben.“  
“Don’t worry, I am sure it will go as it is suppose to. We don’t have to practice for it.“ Benedict can’t bring himself to look up Martin in the eye. He once again pretends that the scene is no big deal for him, but in fact his mind is completely distracted by what Martin’s talking about. _Kiss. Kissing. Kissing Martin. Shut up Benedict, it’s your friend you are fantasizing about._  
Martin’s been looking at Ben for a while, waiting for maybe he’s going to chage his opinion. He gives up when there’s no further response, turning few pages of his script forward.  
“What are you doing?“  
“Skipping to the... you know.“  
Benedict gaps out loud, putting his stack of papers aside. “Martin, we haven’t seen each other for a while. And I have to say... you became such a... wanker in meantime. Not that you weren’t before, but-“  
“Some people’ve been waiting for this for five years, Ben. I want to know how it happens. I haven’t actually checked it yet.“  
“Some people - including you, am I right?“  
Martin does not reply as it seems he found what he was looking for.  
“Bloody amazing.“  
“What’s so bloody amazing about an ostensile sex scene?“  
“You’ll get it once you’ll read it.“  
“Argh, I am too tired to read any more, this light here is pretty bad and besides, I run out of the tea. I would actually fancy some sleep now.“  
“Poor you, sounds like you want to get rid of me.“  
That’s the last thing Ben wanted. Those moments he shared with Martin were one of his most cherished. “Of course not. I want to spend every minute with you, I missed you like hell, but-“ Upon realising the heaviness of what he just said, Ben tries to soothe it down, turn it into a joke, anything to not feel like an idiot, but Martin interruptes him before he is able to.  
“Oh, I missed you even more.“  
Ben feels like the whole room has been just set on fire, the heat bewteen them almost palpatable. And Martin’s just sitting there, glaring at him in such a lovely way and smiling. And what a smile that is, so warm and honest, his whole face bathed in a subtle light. This image of him makes Ben forget how to breath for a while.  
“Ehm, you know why I find this particular picture so ridiculous?“ Martin disrupts the atmosphere when he picks the phone up again, chaging the subject not much to Ben’s satisfaction, because they were back on the racy fanart topic.  
“Well, honestly, I don’t want to know, but you’re probably going to tell me anyway.“  
“Right, it depicts you on top. There’s no universe I’d let that happen in.“  
“Martin, that’s Sherlock and John, not the two of us,“ Ben’s taking umbrage. “Can you please stop talking about it like-like-like you know...“ he is desperately gesticulating in air, still not over the feelings that are overhelming him.  
And Martin’s just laughing. “But that doesn’t change a thing, John would never let that happen either.“  
“You sounds like imagining the two of us having sex is on the first place of the list of your daily activities,“ Ben frowns in disbelief.  
“Of course it is,“ Martin utters, mock-seriously. “I often imagine that sex with you’d be mindblowing,“ he adds, still keeping the straight face. Benedict just stares at him, mouth hanging open. He is well aware of Martin’s kind of humor, he got used to it years ago, but somehow, his friend was crossing a certain barrier right now. True, he did it before, causing a riot few times, but never while with Ben.  
“Martin-“  
“Oh come on, I am just fucking with you,“ Martin is no longer able to act wistfully, he bursts out laughing.  
“But that doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re amazing in bed, handsome,“ he adds, eyes playfully flicking up and that dirty smile again... Ben had every single reason to kill him right there. Or something much more pleasing, but equally unacceptable at the same time. He barely opened his mouth to retort, Martin once again preceded him.  
“About this scene... They practically gave us a free hand, so we don’t have to do everything upon their wish. Should I be quiet and slow or loud and rough, hmm?“  
“Martin, I told you it won’t be so explicit. Or... isn’t it, right? Give me this-“ Ben whiped out the script from Martin’s hands, eyes flickering through the text. He sighed out once he finished with the page.  
“Quiet and slow’d be better,“ he risks the reply, regretting it right after. Why did he even say that, it was like adding fuel to the fire.  
“Oh so?“ Martin smirks, taking his papers back. “So I should be doing something like this?“ He pulls out a deep moan, slightly rocking his hips in the place. _“Sherlooock, yeees, Sherlooock.“_ Ben is pinning him down, pure shock in his eyes, throat going dry.  
“Now am I sure you put something else than sugar in your tea.“  
“I don’t take sugar.“  
“That’s what I am talking about.“ Ben yanks his head backwards, resting it against the footboard of the bed. However hard he tries, he can’t get the sound of Martin’s stirring voice out of his head while the other man‘s keep being occupied with the script.  
“Ben?“  
“Hm?“  
“That kissing scene, you know. We’re ought to shot it tomorrow.“  
“Like I don’t know. What’s your point?“  
“Nothing, just... if you didn’t change your mind yet. About preparing for it, you know.“  
Ben buries his face into the hands, sighing. “Even if I did, I don’t think that doing it in the middle of the night in my darkened bedroom is the best idea. People would talk.“ Ben smiles a little, turning right to face Martin.  
“Oh very funny indeed. Using John’s lines from the show, how original. Wait... you mean if we weren’t-“  
“No! Stop putting words in my mouth.“  
“Is there anything you’d let me put inside your mouth?“ Martin barks out jokingly as his hand leisurely moves next to Ben’s, gently stroking.  
“Now this is getting really odd, what are you doing?“ That feeling is far more pleasant than Benedict is willing to admit. He watches Martin’s hand casually covering his own, tugging up the sleeve and brushing his wirst.  
“Trying to pursuade you.“  
“Damn, why is this so important to you anyway?“  
“Because it’s different from what I did before.“  
“Oh come on, because I am a man? You did kiss a man before for as far as I am concern.“  
Martin hesitates a moment before responding to that. “Of course, but none of the people I’ve ever kissed were meant to be... you. And especially in front of the cameras.“  
Ben takes a sharp breath. “Oh so... look, I know we’re sort of friends but I thought you were a damn proffesional, Martin.“  
“Don’t you even dare to question my professionality, you prick,“ Martin sulks, but laughs afterwads, his hand still gripping Ben’s. “I just know that when two really good friends are about to kiss on screen, it usually takes dozens of takes before it looks at least half good. And it’s damn awkward.“  
Ben shakes his head, trying to forget that Martin’s warm hand is covering his own. “Talking about awkward, this whole situation is absurd, Martin. It’s-it’s, I don’t feel very-“  
“Feel very what, Ben? You’re flushing pink. You‘re breathing a bit shallow. Seems to me you like this.“ Martin rolls the sleeve on Ben’s arm further up.  
“I don’t like it,“ Ben hisses. But what another shameless lie was that.  
“Then why aren’t you shoving me off?“  
“Stop deducing me you’re not me – Sherlock. I mean you’re not- not Sherlock.“ Ben immediately frees his hand, not even sure why he didn’t do it sooner.  
Martin chuckles, shifting closer, his head leaning dangerously close to Benedict’s neck. Ben could feel his warm breath flowing against his skin.  
“Bennyyy, please. Do me a favour. Just one kiss, Ben. Is that much to ask?“ Martin whines, pulling out the most pitiable puppy face possible.  
“Stop it.“  
Martin apparently decided to completely ignore Ben and goes with teasing again. He leans so close he is almost touching Ben’s face now, whispering right into his ear. Or more likely, moaning. _“Sherlooock, yees, Sherlock, oh goood.“_  
“I said stop it.“  
“Not until you kiss me.“ It was like a pulled trigger, Martin’s low husky voice was rumbling in Ben’s ear, sending jolts of pleasure down to his groin, causing no small discomfort in his pants. His heart was beating like crazy again, he wanted to kiss Martin with all his body, but somehow it was all wrong and nearly impossible. Well, not impossible, it was in fact too easy, easier than breathing in that moment. But Ben refused to, it would destroy everything. Of course it was meant to be just a practice for their shooting, but considering the atmosphere, Ben assumed that once their lips’d touch, Martin would knew. Because even though an actor, he can’t be pretending feelings all the time, especially such strong feelings. Nothing would stop him if he’d kiss Martin right now.  
“Martin, I am sure we will be fine without the practice. I don’t-“ Ben gave in, noticing how Martin is paying zero attention to him.  
“Bennyyy,“ Martin purrs against Ben’s ear, his hand sliding from his arm and neck up to cup his face. “Beeen, please.“ His chest is pressed against Benedict’s right arm and Ben is unable to do anything to surprass the urge to shut his mouth with his own. He clenches his fists, scratching on the carpet up until his whole self surrenders. He turns around, cutting Martin mid-word, grasping his right arm, almost pushing the shorter man on the floor.  
“Fuck,“ Ben pants once breaking the kiss just after a second.  
Martin feels as disconcerted as him, even though he was the one who iniciated all this. “Well...Weren’t you saying something about- I-I mean...“  
“I know. This was far from-from-“  
“Forced? Professional? No real emotions?“  
“Precisely,“ Ben sighs, pulling back a little, so he can look Martin in the eyes. “I hope you are satisfied, you were being worried for nothing. It was- it was just as you wanted it to be.“  
“Fucking hot,“ Martin growls, causing Ben to lose control again.  
However unexpected that was, Martin let Benedict take the control over the kiss. Slowly commiting himself to Ben’s embrace, he quietly whimpers once percieving what is really happening. Both of them were aware of that this wasn’t just a mere practice for a shooting. Not at all, the kiss was real and raw, fevering them up, clouding their senses. Benedict has now Martin’s face covered in his hands, feeling how his cheeks are burning, how the blood is boiling in his veins. His sweet firm lips work with ease against Martin's thin mouth, as if they were designed for kissing each other. Martin was about to make it even deeper, but Ben suddenly pulls out, grasping for air.  
“Wait, wait, Martin... wait, I am so sorry-“  
“Shut up,“ Martin snaps, grabbing Ben by his shirt collar he pulls him to another kiss.  
“Martin,“ Ben groans, shifting back again. He lets his forehead rest against Martin’s, crumpling the collar of his shirt.  
“This isn’t right.“  
“Why not?“  
“Don’t make me say that. You know.“  
“We’re just rehearsing,“ Martin giggles, mocking the word.  
“Oh, rehearsing my arse. We are making out here like we’ve lost our minds.“  
Martin’s jaw clenches. “And that’s wrong?“  
Ben doesn’t respond with words and Martin once again finds his lips locked with Benedict’s.  
“I don’t know,“ he whispers once breaking the kiss. “Honestly, I don’t know... Shit, why did I let this happen? I should have thrown you out of my room the moment you started harassing me.“  
“Har- harassing?“ Martin raises an eyebrow, trying to not sound insulted.  
“Sorry. I don’t know what the hell I am talking about.... ehm, I think we should pretend it never happened, you leave now, we’ll do the scene tomorrow as professionaly as we’re suppose to and we’re go on with our lives as best friends we are.“  
“Hell no. You really don’t know what are you talking about. Why are you downplaying all this right now? Now, in all seriousness, forget about the script, about Sherlock, look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want to smash your lips against mine again. Not caring about the consequences.“  
“You know, this is exactly why I didn’t want to do this,“ Ben somehow loses his temper. “I could probably hold myself in front of other people, in front of the cameras, knowing it’s just the work what we’re doing, but here in privacy...this is not a sham, it’s too real, I can’t control my feelings anymore.“  
“Same.“  
“Same? You were saying you wanted to rehearse that damn kiss so it won’t be too awkward once we’ll be shooting.“  
“I can’t believe you’re actually playing a genius like Sherlock Holmes,“ Martin sulks, leaning close again, glaring at Ben’s lips. “I wanted to kiss you not just because it is in the script. I wanted to prove to myself that what’s between us... is something different, something more than just a friendship. And I needed to do that in private of course.“  
“So... rehearsing the kiss because you were afraid of the awkwardness on screen... was just an excuse?“  
“Basically. A good cover actually.“  
“So you were lying to me.“  
“As a matter of fact...yes.“  
“Cunt.“  
“Fucker.“  
“You are now going to kiss me again, right?“  
“I’ve got no fucking idea what am I waiting for.“  
Martin quickly chains their lips and Ben lets him. He lets him, because it’s stronger than him. All the emotions he’s been hiding, were emerging up on the surface, visible and real. Ben knew it was against the rules, but the mere feeling of Martin’s mouth against his own was pushing him over the edge. Letting his hands slip up to Martin’s back, he draws himself as close as possible, enjoying the intimacy.  
“Oh, fuck you,“ Ben growls once Martin’s tongue slips out.  
“I want to take every part of you,“ Martin mumbles against the other man’s lips, causing Ben to lose even the last bit of control he possesed. He pushes Martin down on the floor, propping himself over him as he continues kissing. Martin wires his hands around Ben’s neck, pulling him down on him.  
“You are a bloody good kisser, Cumberbatch,“ he utters while changing the angle.  
“Is this relevant to mention right now?“  
“Just praising your skills, show some respect.“  
“So now you expect me to say something nice about you,“ Ben scowls, barely able to breath, dark curls falling into his face. He is straddled above Martin’s body, glancing down on him eagerly, craving for him like he was a drug he needs to take or he’ll go mad.  
“I am sorry, I can’t think of a thing to say. You are gorgeous, I am losing my mind.“  
“That’s so fucking cheesy, Ben,“ Martin laughs, crumpling Ben’s shirt as he can’t wait to get under it. While undoing the buttons slowly, one by one, he bents his knee up, between Ben’s legs, slightly brushing against his crotch. “Mmm, someone’s being a bit... uncomfortable.“  
Benedict’s flushing all over again. “Not uncomfortable, just-“  
“Horny?“ Martin bits his lip, not stopping with what he was doing.  
“Oh, just fuck you.“  
“Pretty please.“  
“Really? I thought you are the one who is suppose to be in charge,“ Ben rocks his hips against Martin’s leg, leaving both of them shamelessly groan out of pleasure.  
“I am about to reconsider my decisions.“ Martin resist no more to touch Ben’s bared chest, brushing the fevering skin, his hands then slip under Ben’s shirt, stroking his back, tracing the lines of the shoulder blades. Benedict leans down for another kiss, this time making it as intense as possible. He lets his tongue explore the insides of other man’s mouth, leaving Martin do the same.  
“And as it seems you too,“ Martin growls, his fingers making their way up the nape of Ben’s neck, into his ruffled hairs, he lets his hands bury deep into that chocolate mess of curls.  
“Mm, that was meant to happen wasn’t it?“  
“Naturally. Although, I have to admit you look a bit sexier with shorter hair. Not that you don’t look sexy all the time,but-“ the last word faded into a gasp as Ben brushed his lips against Martin’s cheek, then placed a kiss on his jaw, chin and finally decided to nibble on the throat.  
“God, you hot bastard, you’re enjoying this now aren’t you?“  
“Why can’t I have a little fun now that I accepted we’re probably going to fuck each other‘s brains out?“ Ben murmurs against the skin, gently bitting below the ear then going up a little, suckling the lobe. His own voice sounds strange to him as he talks about the things he never dreamed of happening.  
“Oh, yes....guh, I can’t believe how fucking hard a man can get.“  
“Sorry, it’s hardly my fault you make me-“  
“I am talking about myself, actually. I am getting a bit scared you’ll make me come in my pants like a damn school boy, Benny.“  
“Oh well, we can’t let that happen, can we?“ Ben smirks, shifting down a little, he’s now kneeling above Martin’s lap, tossing away his own shirt - the sight that pleases Martin in really no small way. “Oh, I see now,“ Ben remarks upon glancing down in between Martin’s legs. Even through the trousers, it’s obvious that Martin’s being more than a little aroused. “Our fans’d be glad knowing that they were right about this. I dare to say, they were even... depreciating it.“ Ben clears his throat, glimpse of insecurity crosses his mind as everything they’re doing right now suddenly feels weird.  
“It? IT? It’s just a guess, but are you talking about my cock perhaps? It’s the word taboo for you?“  
“I- no, but, I thought-ehm... don’t look at me like that you fucker.“  
Martin’s giggling, he props himself up on his elbows, leering at Ben. Lifting his hips a little, he hits Ben’s lap, leaving him groan and almost lose the balance.  
“Okay, that‘s enough,“ Ben grasps Martin’s arms, lifting both of them up on feet, throwing himself on the bed afterwards. Martin’s savouring the view before he makes a move. Benedict, shirtless, just in his jeans, propping on his hands, basically luring Martin to jump on him and fuck him hard till Ben won’t beg him to stop.  
“You know what? I changed my mind. You‘re the one who’s going to get shrank down to the mattress. “  
“Oh, well, what can I do,“ Ben gasps showing no sign of protest.  
Martin waits no more, he gets up on bed, getting rid of his shirt with a little help from Ben. Fully pressing his naked torso against Ben’s own, he immediately goes for the lips, kissing hard, almost viciously.  
“You know how long I’ve been waiting for this?“  
“For what?“ Ben’s head jerks backwards when Martin tips his chin up to nip his neck, his lips wandering over his skin, tasting on it.  
“Oh yeah, for this.“  
Martin seizes Ben’s arms, shoving him down. He goes for his belt to unbuckle when he suddenly freezes, mid-action.  
“What’s the matter?“ There is no reply, Martin just stares right at the nightstand. And Ben fortunately understands, so the atmosphere does not have to broken. At least not that much to leave both of them embarassed.  
“Sorry, I don’t keep that sort of things,“ Ben titters.  
“Sherlock and John always got some.“  
“Oh my god and here we go.“ Benedict laughs frantically. “You’ve been reading too much fanfiction, Martin. But to ease your mind - if I knew I am going to be fucked tonight I’d definitely stocked myself. Sorry again.“  
“Why are you keep apologising?“ Martin chuckles. “You are the one who’s going to get it and suffer. I don’t actually give a fuck, I was just trying to be kind.“  
“If you don’t want to hurt me, then be gentle with me.“  
“Are you sure? You want to waste this nonpareil opportunity to experience the best shag of your life? Oh wait, right, I remember. You like it quiet and slow-“  
“Shut up. Go hard or go out.“  
“As you wish.“ Martin steals himself another couple of kisses while his hand slips down to Ben’s crotch, slightly brushing against the fabric of the jeans. Ben’s hips unconcioussly buck upwards, convoyed by a string of loud moans coming from Ben’s throat. He risks opening his eyes he shut tight seconds ago, catching a sight of Martin stripping down his jeans. He kicks them away, but now just in his pants, Benedict suddenly feels terribly exposed in front of what he thought was just his best friend.  
“You okay?“  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?“  
“Ben-“  
“I am fine, Martin.“ Ben’s staring right into the deepness of Martin’s eyes. It’s almost as if they were leading an inner dialogue, understanding and accepting what they both want and need, without dropping a word about it. No more doubt.  
“Right there,“ Martin bents over Ben again, tenderly kissing him on lips, achingly slowly, yet plainly.  
“Your face tastes good,“ he utters, licking his own lips. Tension’s falling off Ben’s shoulders, he smiles into another kiss, letting Martin’s hands slither down the line of his spine to his arse. In the same time, although pretty difficult to concentrate, Ben’s reaching down to undo the fly of Martin’s jeans and get rid of his belt. Once in his just pants too, Martin is full on Ben, practically eating off his face by leaving lustful kisses all around. Ben widenes his legs apart, grabbing Martin by his arse, he shift his hips against his own, causing a friction in between their groins. Martin waggles his body a little, brushing against Ben’s crotch. It’s as deliciously agonizing as it is hot, Ben lets himself whine and moan pleasantly.  
“God yes,“ his head is nestled against the pillow, hands are wrapped around Martin’s back, moving with the rythm of other man’s body. Martin still can’t get enough of Ben’s neck, he nips and bites it, licking all the way down his throat to his chest, where he sucks on the nipples, only to get back up after a while, where he likes it the best.  
“Aren’t you a little obsessed?“ Ben utters under his breath, his back arching whenever Martin’s tongue tickles his skin. Martin doesn’t bother to reply, he’s too occupied with rolling Ben’s pants down a little below, but not completely getting rid of them yet. He’s got Ben‘s face cupped in his hands, holding on the cheeks and tiping Ben‘s jaw up with his thumbs. Benedict can’t help but thinking how sexy Martin must seem kissing him right under his chin like this. Martin put an extra effort to leave no spot untouched on Ben’s throat and face.  
“I hope you had enough of foreplay,“ Martin murmurs after minutes and minutes of sluggish kissing, grinning as he leaves one last peck on Ben’s lips.  
“I-I guess-“ whatever Ben was about to say, it altered into a sough when Martin shifted down and swiftly stripped down his pants.  
“Martin-“  
“I know, Benny.“ Martin quickly gets himself back over Ben, silencing his worries with another kiss. He lets Ben roll down his pants, so now he’s naked on the four, straddled above him, similar to how Ben was on top when they were on floor before.  
“Definitely depreciating,“ Ben utters, eyes flicking down between Martin’s legs, then up back to his face. Martin takes a deep breath before saying anything.  
“Now relax, ok? Just relax.“ He gently caresses Ben’s cheek with the back of his fingers. Ben grasps his hand before Martin shifts away, softly pecking the back of it.  
“Don’t worry about me.“  
Martin leans down a bit, glancing right into Ben’s eyes he thrusts into him as carefully as possible.  
“Oh fuck-“ Ben quivers, squeezing the sheets.  
“Fuck yes or fuck no?“ Martin squints, unsure if he’s supposed to stop or not.  
“Fuck _me_ , go on.“  
“Ok fine. You’ll get what you want,“ Martin growls but Ben notices that bit of a laugh he’s trying to hold back in his throat. He pulls in again, Ben wincing under his body, bitting his lower lip as he tries to not cry out loud from the sheer pleasure. Martin’s holding on Ben‘s thighs, fastening up the pace, but still being a little heedful despite everything.  
“Oh christ, Martin, please-“  
“Please what Benny?“  
“I told you- go hard or go out. Don’t make me think you’re not capable of more-“ Ben’s attempt to friendly scorn Martin failed the moment Martin took that request too seriously.  
“Yes, oh god yes,“ Ben’s back cambers up, making cracking noises when Martin lifts his hips up a little to have a better acces. He’s no longer above him, rather kneeling in front of Ben‘s lap, his knees dipping down to the mattress. Martin’s need for Ben was growing with each thrust, he could barely think or breath anymore, there was only one thing on his mind - Benedict becoming a gorgeous nasty mess under him and certainly thanks to him. He bent back over Ben, grabbing him by his wrists, letting their fingers interwine. Their faces were so close now they were practically exchanging their breaths. Martin leans down for a kiss, they tongues twirling against each other.  
“Everything okay?“ he whispers, smirking as he places a peck on Ben’s forehead.  
“More than okay I’d say. I actually-“ Ben doesn’t have time to reply as Martin shifts his head next to Ben’s ear, dirtiest things Ben ever heard coming from his mouth. He changes the rhytm of his thrusts, going slowly with over consuming passion to catch himself a breath. They are still holding hands, knuckles going white from scrounching them so hard. Martin chews on the ear lobe as he goes back to the ravishing speed, his hips are rocking incredibly hard against Ben’s arse.  
“Guh,mm,“ groaning right into the Ben’s ear is throwing both of them over the edge again. Not just Martin’s hips are moving now, his whole body is shaking above Ben’s. Benedict is still amazed by how Martin is able to almost lie on him and yet still comfortably making his way inside. But what was even more fascinating was that it hurt just minimally, that pain was there of course, but so easy to ignore when there was so much pleasure to cope with. Judging by all those sloppy sounds coming from between his legs, Ben knew that Martin is soon to come all over him. Ben’s own cock was shuffling in between their bodies, pulsing and being still so incredibly hard Ben couldn’t resist anymore to touch himself and tease Martin a little.  
Seeing Ben stroking his own cock while moaning and whimpering in that low raspy voice of his, Martin speeds up even more, letting go of Ben’s hands, drapping his hips instead. Nails claw on that pale sensible skin, leaving visible scratches and bruises.  
“Fuck yes, yes, Martin,“ Ben is aware of that in few moments he’ll lose any of his abilties to think or control himself, so he’s pleasing Martin’s eyesight for as long as he can. He works over the head of his cock with his thumb, pumping up and down with wetted fingers, still watching Martin while doing so.  
“Oh god, you-“ Martin’s head unwittingly jerks backwards as he parts his legs even further apart and he’s now pounding as roughly as possible, growling and panting loudly as he feels the climax approaching. Ben’s back is completely cranked up, he’s not able to lie idle on the bed anymore. Still stroking his cock, he rocks himself against Martin few times before spilling out all over his abdomen and shouting out his name from top of his lungs.  
“You filthy bastard,“ Martin gasps out, slamming in viciously hard with what for Ben was a bestial strentgh. For the last time it was achingly painful when Martin came inside Ben, groaning and whimpering in his orgasm. Everything becomes white and blurry for a while, Martin’s limbs are like numb, his heart is hammering not only in his chest but in his ears, and what’s more his muscles are constricted in painful spasms.  
“Fucking hell-“ Martin leaves one brief kiss on the inside of Ben’s thigh, brushing his barely recognizable scruff against the skin before he finally lets go of his hips, leaving Ben sizzle wheter from the relief or pain. After pulling out he collapses on his back next to Ben‘s still slightly shaking self, eyes shut tight.  
“Martin?“ The question was barely audible since Ben was just slowly comming to his senses. He was sure this is exactly what being in ecstacy means. Even through all the pain.  
“Mmm?“ Martin doesn’t move a bit, only his sticky chest is heavily raising up and down.  
“When did we agree on rehearsing for the sex scene?“  
Although completely ragged, Martin bursts out laughing. He rolls himself on the side, propping up on elbow as his eyes wander all over Ben’s body. Feeling his gaze, Ben turns right to him, smiling.  
“You know, this wasn’t just a sex,“ Martin utters, lowering lashes. He raises his hand up to Ben’s chest, brushing gently.  
“No that wasn’t. It was the best sex ever actually. I am not kidding, Martin, I’ve never-“ Martin once again silences Ben with his lips. He shift himself half over Ben’s torso, his head resting against the shoulder as Ben’s hand ends up in his messed up hairs.  
“You know what I mean. Although as we’re talking about this... you’re right, I can’t recall the moment that completely innocent kissing slipped into this mindless shagging.“  
“It kind of a...happened. Apparently there truly is a little bit of sexual tension between us.“ Ben chuckles as he takes Martin’s hand into his own, their fingers brushing and twisting together.  
“I was right by the way.“  
“Right about what?“  
“That sex with you’d be mindblowing.“  
“Oh, I didn’t do anything at all. You on the other side...“ One look from Martin shuts Ben down.  
“Ok, but don’t you think we should talk about this?“  
“About my superior skills in bed?“  
“Martin stop, now in all seriousness... we just-“  
“Benny, come on, as you said, it just happened and it was... yeah fucking briliant, but let’s just shut up about it, shall we? I don’t want to spoil all this, talking shit.“  
“You twat,“ Ben scowls, but the frown soon turns into rather a naughty smile. “I hope you’re staying here for the night.“  
“What, you want some more?“  
“That’d be great for sure, but what I want even more is you to be the first thing I’ll see in the morning.“  
Martin shakes his head, lifting up. “You’re being fucking trite again. But have no worries, Benny, we aren’t finished yet, not a chance. Just let me catch a second breath...“

 

Ben was rather puzzled when he woke up the next moring. All naked and wrapped around by much smaller arms, what’s more those arms belonged to Martin. Ben can feel Martin‘s calm breath against the back of his neck, his nose a little buried inside the curls. The short man wriggles as he’s apparently waking up, shifting even closer to Ben who tries to bit back a moan when Martin’s cock brushes against the curve of his arse.  
“Good morning,“ Martin mumbles, softly pecking Ben’s collar. He continues leaving lazy kisses all around the smooth nape and shoulder. “God, you smell so good.“  
Rather a shy smile crosses Ben’s face. Martin proceeds to move closer, gently inhaling the smell of Ben’s skin. “Mmm, a bit of a vanilla and something another fucking delicious. And... oh yes, that sweet scent of sex.“  
“You know it turns me on when you talk about it like that?“ Although half-asleep, Ben was already being prepared for anything that was about to come.  
“I do,“ Martin chuckles, nuzzling against Ben’s neck. “I remember you going nuts when I’ve been whispering into your ear,“ he teases, leaning over the temple of Ben’s head. “All those dirty things. Aren’t you a dirty boy, Benny?“ Martin rocks a little against Ben’s back.  
“Oh come on, don’t do this to me.“  
“Do what...? Oh, you mean this?“ He waggles once more, groaning into Ben’s ear.  
Ben quickly rolls on his right and over Martin to kiss him. He completely lost his inhibitions last night so it was no surprise for Martin he acted differently than before they’ve kissed fo the first time. Wrapt in sheets, Benedict was slowly bucking above Martin, kissing him roughly as their cocks were rubbing against each other.  
“Yes, this is the morning that’s worth waking up for.“  
“Cannot disagree,“ Ben smirks. “You know what would make it unforgettable?“  
Martin knows. Of course he knows, that’s the best thing about the mornings. He whimpers in anticipation as Ben moves down below, sheets rustling as he kicks them out of the way. Martin chuckles naughty as he parts his legs, letting Ben to caress his thighs. It started off as a tease, Ben just fairily licking the head of Martin’s cock, not hurrying anywhere, but it was certainly enough to drive Martin crazy.  
“Oh Ben, come on, it’s not going to suck itse- oh,“  
Benedict apparently decided to accept the challenge. His swirling tongue brushes against the head once more, but then Ben takes the cock full in mouth leaving Martin moan like he was about to come already. As, of course, Ben never did this before, he had to count on what he knew would make _him_ feel good. But judging by Martin’s expression and noises he made, either it wasn’t that hard to please him or Ben was just naturally good in sucking dicks.  
“Fuck, Bennyyy, fuck, yes, yes,“ Martin reached down, grabbing Ben’s head by his curls, bucking his head against his lap. It took Ben just a few seconds to learn where is the most sensitive spot located and he payed extra attention to suck on it.  
“Come on, Ben, Benny, please, finish me.“  
Ben lets out a deep muttered groan, he grabs Martin’s hips as Martin is practically fucking his mouth, thrusting in and out. Benedict is still licking, changing the pace as he has to catch his breath, but then he lets the cock slip in between his slacked lips again to suck a little more. He helps himself with a hand, stroking in pleasurable motion. It does not take much longer before Martin comes inside Ben‘s mouth, howling and shaking and for obvious reason grinning like he’s being high. Ben on the other side is not so gratified with that he had to swallow everything.  
“Stop frowning like that, I might get insulted,“ Martin utters, still catching the breath.  
“Sorry. Actually, it’s not that bad as I expected, I am just not... used to it.“  
Martin laughs as he lifts himself up to sit. “Still - you’ve done a bloody briliant job. It was... oh god, just fucking amazing. Women should take notes.“  
Ben chuckles as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before Martin rewards him with a kiss. They’ve been cuddling and snuggling for a while, but then had to get out of the bed to take a quick shower and dress up, work’s been calling. It takes them only a few minutes and they are both ready to leave, but Ben suddenly hesitates before opening the door.  
“It isn’t the best idea to leave together, is it?“  
“Oh come on, there will be no one around.“  
“But-“  
“Fine, as you wish, I’ll go first.“ Martin is already outside the room, but Ben grips his wrist and pulls him back into an embrace.  
“I thought you didn’t want to be seen,“ Martin giggles, but hugs the taller man back.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to talk-“  
“Sure. Come on, get off me so I can snog you.“  
Benedict smiles against Martin’s lips, locking them in a tender kiss. “Go. Go, or I’ll drag you back into the room and shove you on the bed.“  
“You know how glad I’d been actually?“  
“Martin-“  
“I know, I know. See you on the set.“

Minutes before shooting the first big scene, Martin drags Ben behind one of the darkest corners of the set, where no one ever wanderes around.  
“What-what are you doing?“  
“You okay?“ Martin keeps his voice down, checking for the surroundings.  
“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?“  
“Just asking.“  
“Argh, no, I am not. Why am I so nervous? We’ve been technically doing this for the whole night.“  
“Yeah, practicing for this was a fucking good idea,“ Martin smirks, bitting his lip. They both look at each other with that frisky sparkles in their eyes, trying to not burst into a laugh, but failing.  
“Shhh, they don’t have to know.“  
“You’re laughing too, you motherfucker.“  
“Ah, we should go out of here, Martin. It’s getting suspicious, they’re waiting for us.“  
“Fine, but first-“ Martin grabs Ben’s shirt pulling him into a kiss.  
“Mmm, careful with the suit.“  
“Sorry.“ It didn’t sound like Martin was sorry at all, but he still fixed that creased collar of Ben’s shirt.  
“Come on.“

With everyone in their spot, cameras rolling and Martin and Ben both in their characters, there was nothing preventing them from beginning.  
Scene was set in the flat at Baker Street, lights were dim and the mood cold, furious storm of unspoken words and emotions blustering between John and Sherlock. It was supposed to be right after they were having another argument. The plan for the fourth season was to make it dark and heartwrenching and the writers were certainly following this path, even though this bit was there to shine a little light.  
Martin was comitting all his self to this part. He was John Watson in the moment, no one else. He felt what John was suppose to feel, he saw not Benedict but Sherlock in front of himself. Every word he uttered was coming from the mouth of John, not his.  
 _“I am getting really tired of this Sherlock. You keep leaving me out of your plans, lying to me, thinking of me as a someone who’s not worth knowing the things you know.“_  
Ben let himself become Sherlock, acting like he’s bitting back his tears, his eyes going red. He watched Martin dropping his lines, but all he heard was John speaking to him, going angry and mad.  
 _“John, you don’t understand-“_  
 _“Of course I don‘t, I am just a bloody miserable dumb-ass as it seems. I am nowhere near the genius of Sherlock Holmes.“_  
 _“John-“_  
 _“What were you thinking? Why are you keep doing this to me?“_  
 _“I-John, I am-“_  
Ben closes his eyess, hearing and seeing nothing. He knew everyone was staring at him, waiting to bring that speech everyone’s been waiting for. He swallows hard, taking few steps towards Martin/John.  
 _“John, just shut up now, please. Please, listen to me.“_  
 _“Oh finally, you better have a good explanation for all this.“_  
 _“I am not going to explain anything. Everything I’ve done was to protect you That’s all.“_  
Martin clenches his fists as John’s doing that everytime he feels uncertain or angered.  
 _“Has it ever crossed your mind, that maybe I don’t want to be protected?“_  
 _“And has it ever crossed yours that’s the only thing I want to? That there’s nothing more important in this world for me than you being safe? How many times do I have to die for you so you’ll finally see the truth?“_  
That little crack in Ben’s voice made Martin shiver. And not only him. Basically everyone in the room was holding their breaths, mesmerized by both men’s acting.  
 _“Oh no, no, no. Don’t bring up this again. Do you have any idea what I’ve been through? Do you even care?“_  
 _“If I care?! Are you listening to me? I care for nothing else but you, John. Those two years I had to be separated from you? Those were the worst two years of my life. Not because of the physical pain, but the pain caused from not being with you. “_  
Martin takes a deep breath, his face utter shock. Ben was being fantastic, it was almost impossible to concentrate on the acting.  
 _“I have no idea what is this feeling, John, but it’s right here and I can’t get rid of it. You know what’s worst? I don’t even want to anymore. Even though it’s eating me alive.“_  
 _“What are you talking about?“_  
 _“Oh come on, are you doing this on purpose? Being so blind? Blind towards the-the“_  
 _“The what? Sherlock, tell me what the hell is going on.“_  
Ben lets Sherlock give up. He’s not supposed to be like this. He always tried to hide all those feelings, even now. This was his last chance and he couldn’t stand up and say it. Wheter it was his weakness or fear grounding him.  
 _“It doesn’t matter. You... and me. It couldn’t be.“_  
 _“Couldn’t be? Sher-“_  
 _“No, who am I fooling, John? I am sorry. Sorry for thousandth time for everything bad I’ve done to you. Sorry for all this, sorry for not telling you what I’ve been up to, for lying to you. You’ve got every right to be mad and angry with me, you might even hate me right now... And I am sure you do, so I guess... it’s over, John. This time for good.“_  
 _“No.“_  
 _“It’ll be better like this, John. You’ll be fine without me. Free and safe.“_  
 _“Sherlock-“_  
 _“Please, John, just leave now-“_  
 _“That’s not going to happen.“_  
All the emotions John is supposed to feel are right there on Martin‘s face, almost too real. He’s breathing hard, he’s confused as there is a slow process of realisation happening inside his mind.  
 _“What’s the point of all this? One last favour for me, John, please leave Baker Street, leave me. You will never be safe if you won’t and I couldn’t live a life knowing that I am responsible for anything that may happen to you.“_  
 _“I said no.“_  
It was cold and raw, Martin doing exactly what John’d do. The walls between Sherlock and John were breaking down, the most anticipated moment being closer than ever.  
 _“Why for god’s sakes? Why do you have to be so-“_  
 _“Because I can’t live without you!“_  
Martin practically yelled that out, Benedict backing up a little as he did not expect such an outrage.  
 _“John-“_  
It was just a second. Just a second of mutual longing, second that told a story of a lifetime. Martin rushes towards Ben/Sherlock, grasping him by his arms as he pulled him into a kiss. A kiss that was too far from the awkward-first-kiss type of kiss. Kind of a kiss Martin wished for. Nothing else was important but their lips locked together. For a moment they both forgot about they are still shooting and they are suppose to shift back already. Fortunately, Martin percieves, breaking the connection.  
 _“And because I love you, you idiot. I’ve always loved you.“_  
Ben knows it’s his time to react, but he is distracted by Martin’s lips still being just an inch from his face. He can only hope no one‘s noticing.  
 _“Lov-lov-love? You? John-“_  
Lips. Martin’s lips on his again. But this wasn’t in the script. Ben should know, he’s been reading that scene over at least hundred times. Either is Martin improvising or he lost his control. Someone yells cut, but neither of the actors is listening, what’s more, Ben wrapped his hands around Martin’s waist, pulling hm closer, kissing him so passionately he was afraid Martin will rip his clothes off him if he won’t stop.  
“Guys? Martin! Benedict!“  
Martin suddenly shoves Ben away, both of them panting for air. Ben is immediately turning red but Martin seems like he’s not giving a fuck as always. He licks his lips, still not breathing easy, but smirking at Ben who’s ready to collapse any second. All people around them were exchanging puzzled looks, not sure what was all that about.  
“Sorry, I thought, we had to make it a little more believable,“ Martin utters. “I mean, they’ve been in love for years and one brief kiss is not going to do them any justice.“

Ben left the set as soon as possible, Martin following him.  
“What was that?“  
“I don’t know what are you complaining about, I even left my tongue inside the mouth.“  
“Oh, very funny. Wasn’t it supposed to be not awkward?“  
“It wasn’t awkward, Benny, it was sexy.“  
“You saw their faces.“  
“Yes I did. I am pretty sure Mark was actually turned on,“ Martin laughed.  
“You fucking prick,“ Ben pushes Martin aside, the short man hitting the wall behind him.  
“Oh, Ben. Now are you going to fuck me against the wall? Careful, someone might see us.“  
“However much I’d love to, I’ve got another scene to shoot in few minutes,“ Ben hisses.  
“What about tonight then?“  
“Martin, come on, we can‘t-“  
“We can’t what Ben?“ Martin raises brows, crossing arms on his chest.  
“Look, if you’re going to spend another night in my bedroom, you can as well move in there.“  
“And that’d be problem, because...?“  
Ben opens his mouth but words are stuck in his throat at first. “What are you talking about, do you even realise what happened last night?“  
Martin lick his lips as he draws Ben closer. He talks in that sort of flirtish voice, swaying back and forth, bouncing on heels as he’s batting his eyelashes at Ben.  
“I do realise what happened. First, we’ve kissed, because you couldn’t resist my devilish charm. Second, we’ve got a really mad sex, well, not just once a night. Then... do I have to go on?“  
“No,“ Ben rolls his eyes. “But... it meant something, right? It wasn’t just-“  
“Of course, I told you already.“  
“So, what now?“  
“Ben, let’s just- Let it be, ok? Enjoy what we have. I don’t want to talk about it. It’s as good as it is, whatever it is.“  
“But, I-“  
“Don’t say it. Don’t you fucking dare, Cumberbatch.“ Martin puts a finger on Ben’s lips.  
“You don’t know what I was about to say,“ Ben sulks, pushing Martin's hand away.  
“Yeah I do. Save it.“  
Ben is no longer tryng to reason with Martin, they lean for a kiss at the same time, but have to pull back too soon for both of their tastes.  
“Guh, I have to go, Martin... ehm, evening then?“  
“Evening. I can’t wait.“ Martin watches Ben leaving, waiting for him to turn around so he can catch that big heartwarming smile Martin's delivering him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! There's also a sequel up, so go on and check it out if you are really interested.


End file.
